Notebook computers have become a tool of choice for today's computer users, such as knowledge workers, students and others. A notebook computer can provide similar functionality to a desktop computer in a package which the user can readily take with him/her as convenience dictates. Such flexibility can produce enhanced user satisfaction and/or user productivity. While current notebook computers satisfy many user needs, enhanced functionality is desired to further enhance the user experience.